Media files, such as music files, can be stored on a portable device carried by a user. For example, a user can listen to music files stored on a portable music player. The media files can also be stored on the user's personal computer, which can be synchronized with the portable device. In certain circumstances, however, media stored on the portable device can become corrupted. For example, a music file stored on a portable media player can become corrupt after events such as a power loss while accessing the music file or after physical trauma to the media player.